ABCD, Naru-chan!
by melmichaelis
Summary: Kalian tau ABCD? Tentu saja itu huruf Alphabet… Tapi apa kalian tau ABCD versi Sasuke untuk Naruto? ABCD yang tentunya membuat hidup keduanya lebih menyenanangkan… SasuNaru Drabble (maybe)! My first fanfiction in FNI. Warn : Gaje, OOC, miss typo's, yaoi, sho-ai, dsb.. SasuNaru Childish! DLDR. RnR please?


Kalian tau **ABCD**? Tentu saja itu huruf Alphabet… Tapi apa kalian tau **ABCD **versi Sasuke untuk Naruto? **ABCD **yang tentunya membuat hidup keduanya lebih menyenanangkan…

* * *

**Disclaimer :  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning!  
**OOC and miss typo's. My first Fanfiction and Drabble in FNI. Alur Gaje, SasuNaru Childish! Diambil dari latar waktu dan tempat yang berbeda, tidak monoton.

**Rated and Genre :  
**K+ menjurus T (maybe) ; Humor (kurang)

**Pairing :  
**SasuNaru (always)

**Summary :  
A-B-C-D **untuk Naru-chan! **A-B-C-D **membuat pipi Naru-chan seperti tomat kesukaan Suke! SasuNaru Childish! DLDR, RnR please?

* * *

**A!**

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda berambut emo, dengan warna raven dan mata segelap langit malam sedang berjalan bersama pemuda berambut pirang, beraksen ceria, dan mempunyai mata yang kontras, kebalikan dari Sasuke tentunya. Kalian tau dia? Ialah Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Mereka baru saja menjenguk teman pecinta anjing mereka -Inuzuka Kiba- dan baru pulang menjelang sore, ditemani dengan senja yang menampakan warna khasnya, oranye. Jalan bersisian lalu bergandengan, membuat suasana menjadi ha—hey! Kenapa kalian harus noseblend, reader-sama?! Hal ini seharusnya wajar, mereka kan masih anak-anak, wajar kan? Bla..bla..bla

hiraukan saja ya, author yang banyak ngebacot kaya dia…

Ohya! Karna mereka masih anak-anak, jauh dari kata remaja dan dewasa, aniki tercinta Sasuke –Itachi Uchiha- ingin mengantar adik tercintanya, takut kenapa-napa katanya.. perbedaan umur yang berkisar 8 tahun, membuat Itachi harus menjadi panutan yang baik bagi Sasuke kecil, supaya gedenya nggak blangsakan kaya Tachi-nii, betul? ***readers mengangguk dan author kena deathglare-nya Itachi*  
**Tapi tenyata, tawaran dari Tachi-nii ditolak begitu saja, karna dengan adanya Tachi-nii, Sasuke tidak bisa ber**Romantis**ria..begitu pikir Sasuke-sedeng-

Oh Sasuke, umurmu saja masih 5 tahun, pervert sekali….

**_temedobe_**

"Nee..cuke.." sang blonde membuka percakapan dengan pemuda stoic disebelahnya  
"Hn?" .biasa  
"Apa becok kiba akan macuk?" tutup hidung. Itulah yang pertama kali Sasuke lakukan mengingat Naruto masih –sedikit- cadel. Rupanya, sang surai raven tak ingin hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan bernama darah dari hidung kesayangannya. 'apa kata dunia?' batinnya jika itu terjadi  
"tidak tau, aku bukan emaknya.." balas Sasuke _mendok _'Lho? Gue kok mendok? Belajar darimana ya waktu itu?' batinnya lagi.. Otak Suke hari ini sedang error rupanya.

***skip time*  
(didepan rumah surai blonde a.k.a Naruto Namikaze)**

"Oiya cuke…apa Kyuu-nii dan Tachi-nii belpacalan?" Tanya Naru-chan sebelum masuk dan meninggalkan Suke-teme.  
"iya.." karna sudah terjawab, maka Naru-chan memutuskan untuk masuk, atau ia akan dimarahi oleh Kaa-sannya itu  
"tunggu Naru.." sergah Sasuke melihat Naru ingin masuk  
"ya?" jawabnya Naru dengan muka yang amat sangat _innocent_ dan hamper membuat Sasuke anemia saat itu juga  
"suatu saat nanti, kita juga akan berpacaran"  
"eh?"  
"karna….**Aku mencintaimu, Naru-chan**"

* * *

**B!**

"Naru-chan! Ada Sasukee!" Kushina a.k.a Ibunda dari Naruto memanggil –meneriaki- Naruto yang ada di halaman belakang, namun bukannya menyahut, Naruto malah menyuruh Sasuke untuk ke halaman belakang tempatnya berada. Dan disinilah mereka..

Dulu, Sasuke pernah bilang kan bahwa ia akan berpacaran dengan Naruto? Dan itu terbukti lho sekarang..hey! reader-sama jangan berfikir bahwa fanfic buatan author mengandung unsure pedophile, ya.. karna disini, Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri sudah dewasa! Sudah kelas 3 SMA mana bisa dibilang anak kecil? Mereka kan sudah bukan bocah seperti dulu,

"Sasu jadi ke Tokyo?"  
Naru-chan galau ditinggal oleh Sasuke ke Tokyo. Itu karna Sasuke disuruh oleh sang Tou-san –Fugaku Uchiha- untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia tidak mungkin pergi dari Konoha. Dan itulah yang membuat Naruto GALAU, merenung di halaman belakang tadi. Ia ingin melarang, tapi tidak mungkin.

Sedangkan tanpa Naruto ketahui, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak jadi ke Tokyo. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau meninggalkan dobe'nya' sendirian..

"memangnya kenapa?" ternyata Sasuke berniat menjahili Naruto. Yaahh..menjahili Naruto sudah menjadi rutinitas yang tidak bisa dihilangkan untuk Uchiha bungsu. Poor ya, Naru-chan!

"menurutku….."  
"ya?"  
"itu…." Naruto makin gugup  
"Hn?"  
"karnaa… **Bersama itu lebih baik kan, Suke?**"

Merona. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh pemuda raven karna ucapan sang blonde.  
'ya..bersama memang lebih baik, Naru-chan…'

* * *

**C!**

Beberapa tahun telah terlewati oleh pasangan –YAOI- yang bisa dibilang romantic. Sangat malah.

Hari ini, Sasuke, pemuda yang mempunyai rambut bermodel _chickenbutt_ sedang mengamit tangan pemuda bersurai Blonde a.k.a Naruto, kekasihnya.

Setelah diketahui, ternyata Sasuke mengajak ke taman di belakang rumahnya. Naruto memang sudah sering kesini, namun ia masih saja terkagum-kagum akan keindahan taman tersebut.. membuatnya semakin nyaman dan betah untuk terus-terusan berada dilingkungan Uchiha. Walaupun keluarganya terkesan cuek dan kalem, adem, anyem(?) ia tetap saja kerasan.

"Naruto.." Uchiha bungsu mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto akan keindahan taman di rumah –mansion-nya itu..  
"eh? ya?" Jawab Naruto seraya menoleh pada Sasuke  
"aku…"  
"Ya? Kenapa Suke-kun?"  
"umm.." Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar gugup untuk mengucapkan sebait kalimat. Entah kenapa keberaniannya meluap begitu saja

"ada apa Sasuke?"  
Sasuke menghela nafas pelan "**Can you marry me, Naruto?**"

ditemani senja sore yang menawan, disinilah mereka berada, sebuah lamaran, penerimaan, kebahagiaan, dan sebuah pelukan hangat.

* * *

**D!**

Pernikahan telah usai, ohya ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, sebenarnya apa kalian tau pernikahan siapa itu? Itu adalah pernikahan pemeran utama didalam cerita ini, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mengapa cepat sekali? Tentu saja..mana mungkin Uchiha mau bersabar untuk urusan penting? Terlebih Sasuke. Ia juga tak mau kalah dengan baka-anikinya, Itachi Uchiha. Anikinya saja sudah menikah dengan kakaknya Naru-chan. Masa ia belum? Dan untuk itulah pesta yang baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu itupun terlaksanakan.

"Naru-chan.." pemuda raven yang telah sah menjadi suami dari Naruto memanggil sang ist-uhm, suami dengan nada yang amat sangat sensual. Membuat Naruto jadi merinding disko mendengarnya.

"y-ya, S-sasuke?" balas sang blonde gugup. Takut malam pertamanya terjadi hari ini.  
'Kami-sama, kumohon jangan sekarang..' doa Naruto. Rasa merindingnya makin menjadi, tapi nampaknya doa Naruto tidak terkabul karena-

"ne.. **Dobe, mari kita laksanakan malam pertama kita..**" nada sensual lagi-lagi terdengar dari bibir sang raven sambil menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya. Nafsunya mulai tinggi bagai singa yang menemukan buruannya.

"TEME MESUM!"

**end.**

* * *

yo minna! Bagaimana fanfic mel yang baru? Masih gaje ya? Atau terlalu panjang untuk drabble? Ohgod..sepertinya masih salah, untuk itu, saya mau minta review daripara senpai! Tolong ya~ onegaiiii…..  
Terimakasehhh ;3


End file.
